Dragon Rider of Alagaesia and Earth Alagaesia
by Ellerosse
Summary: finds out about his friends betray Harry leaves Earth. Follow him as he befriend Eragon, becomes a Legendary Dragon Rider and fight the evil tyrant Galbatorix and who knows he may fall in love.
1. Departure

Harry stared out the window at the rapidly changing countryside. One month ago he had taken part in the third task of the Legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament only to find it was an elaborate trap set by Voldermort to acquire him and by extension his blood, which was needed for his resurrection.

He had escaped Voldermort's clutches but a fellow student hadn't. Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion had travelled with Harry to the graveyard only to be met with a swift death thank to the traitor Wormtail, also known as the fourth Marauder Peter Pettigrew.

His announcement to the world that Voldermort had returned was met with scepticism as was his part in the death of Cedric. Harry smirked ruefully as he remembered the rumours going round. That had only be the beginning, his fifth year at Hogwarts had been a nightmare with a communications black-out and the ministry trying to discredit him.

A month ago that had all changed with a trip to the department of mysteries were he and his five friends had fought for their life against the Death Eater. The order had arrive and they had managed to escape but not before his godfather was hit by a stunner from Bellatrix and fall through the veil.

It was because of that that he sworn he would prepare for the war that was bound to come and the first step would be to find out his finances, so a visit to Gringotts was in order.

Feeling the train slowly he began gathering his belongings ignoring Hermione as she prattled on about how he should behave well and inform Dumbledore if his scar hurt, he give an occasional grunt to make it appear he was listening.

Biding farewell he stepped of the train and hurried for the barrier ignoring the whispering and pointing that was going on around him. Walking resolutely through the stone barrier that divided the muggle and magical world he was met by large forms of Vernon and Dudley Dursley and the thinner form of Petunia Dursley.

"Come on Boy we don't have all day" Vernon hissed sharply pulling Harry towards the exit, Harry smirked slightly as he noticed Petunia glancing around. Once they had left the station and any watchful eye's Harry turned to his uncle

"Uncle I have a proposal" his uncle turned sharply "if you drop me of at Charring cross station you won't see hide nor hair of me until tomorrow night, I'll make my own way home." Vernon seemed to think it over before nodding "very well we'll leave you their freak but we expect you to have complete your chores once you get home". Harry nodded in agreement thinking it was a small price to pay.

The journey was in silence only broken when Harry thanked his uncle as he stepped out of the car. Dragging his trunk on a short wall he was met five minutes later by the sight of the leaky cauldron. Removing the invisibility cloak from his trunk he swung it over his making sure non of the trunk was visible before tailing a wizard as he entered the pub careful not to disturb anything.

He tapped the correct bricks with his holly wand whilst silently praying no-one noticed the wand hanging in mid-air. Slipping through the gap he sped up as he approached Gringotts. He removed the cloak once he had entered the bank nodding respectfully to the guards at the gold doors who seemed startled by his actions.

Approaching a free teller Harry gulped "I am here to speak with the manager of the Potter's Vaults" the goblin seemed to scrutinise him before calling a young goblin who Harry recognised as Griphook "Griphook it's good to see you again" Both the teller and said goblin were shocked at the man, he had not only remembered a goblins name but had spoken to him as a friend.

Harry noticing the silence realised he might have broken some rule or even worse insulted a goblin bowed "my apologias Master Griphook". This only shocked the goblin's further until they snapped out of their shock by a laugh "you Master Potter certain are something special".

Turning Harry was met by a elderly Goblin very richly dressed and noting the Goblins attitude and reverence he was very high up in the social chain. "It is a pleasure to finally met you Master Potter come there is much we have to discuss" Harry followed the Goblin through a side door into a richly furnished office.

"allow me to introduce myself, I am Ragnock Head at Gringotts and leader of the Goblin race". Harry who had just taken a sip of the offer beverage chocked recognising the name from history of Magic. Ragnock had been the manager at Gringotts for over ten centuries. He, with the help of Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts had set up Gringotts and the associated treaties between Human's and Goblin's. He was rarely seen and even the minister had been denied a meeting with him during the last war about a potential treaty.

Realising just how privileged he was he rose slightly unsteadily to his feet and gave a hasty bow, Ragnock just looked on, amusement clearly twinkling in his eye's. "Now Mr Potter we have much to discuss, I assume that you have not received any notifications from Gringotts.

At Harry's negative reply Ragnock growled "so James was right Albus really is a bastard". Noticing Harry's confused stare he explained "A friend of ours who has from many decades questioned Dumbledore's activities feared something like this would have happened. Well I can assume that you know nothing of the withdrawals from the Potter family Trust nor the marriage contract between you and a Miss Weasley.

Harry felt anger like he'd never felt before "YOU MEAN SOMEONES BEEN STEALING FROM ME LET ME GUESS DUMBLEDORE AND WHY DID HE SET A MARRIAGE CONTRACT BETWEEN ME AND GINNY"

Ragnock watched in awe as Harry's aura unconsciously showed 'if he's this powerful with so much of his magic's bond no wonder he becomes a legend' he thought.

"Mr potter if you will let me continue" Harry became sheepish realising he'd just yelled at what could be consider royalty. "as I was saying Dumbledore has been taking money from you for the last 14 years ever since your parent's death, he has deposited the money in the vaults of Molly Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape and a person called Phoenix" Harry had no doubt that it was the Order. "you are also paying for the Wesley's tuition fee's".

"also since 1991 has made payments to a Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. In 1992 he added Ginny Weasley and 1995 a one of payment to a Miss Cho Chang. He has also received several thousand Galleons a month for 'looking after Harry, at the same time has made payments to a Mr Vernon Dursley since you were left on his steps totalling 350,000 over the 14 years."

As Ragnock finished speaking he noticed Harry was pulsing with fury literally his magic was swirling around him in waves barely contained. As Ragnock had finished speaking Harry had lost control of his temper and his aura was clearly visible.

Those bastards the Dursleys had been looking after him for the last 14 years treating him like a slave, always moaning about him draining their resources yet they were being paid to look after him with his own money

He snarled. "What can be done"

Ragnock quickly explained "as Dumbledore had no legal claim to control your money and you gave no consensus for it we can return the money and if they can't pay for it we will take all available assets. We would also as the wizarding world to turn over Albus Dumbledore for braking a number of treaties but the wizarding world will follow their leader blindly."

" regain all the money I want it returned now" Ragnock pressed several button's on his desk "all monetary items have been returned along wit several other items many being books Dumbledore acquired from the Potter family and black, my guess is he took them from the potter house on the night of their death".

Harry thought 'spineless bastard he robbed my parents home after their death that's just sick'. "also included was the philosopher's Stone as you won it in battle it is your by right of conquest" .

Harry reverently took the stone weeping as he realised just how many deaths Albus bloody Dumbledore had caused, his parents, Cedric's, Sirius and now it seemed a long time friend of Albus's he had betrayed. Harry idly wondered weather Albus had ever been his friend or weather he was like the Weasley's and Granger were it was simple for power and prestige .

"Ragnock who is my magical Guardian" already knowing the answer it was only confirmed moments later

"Albus Dumbledore is your magical Guardian after the imprisonment of your Godfather, illegally I might add, he passed it through the Wizengamot after sealing the Potter's will."

"bet he glad that Sirius was imprisoned hell he might have even wan..ted, Ragnock get me the Potter will I have a sneaking suspicion that Albus set my Godfather up so he would have complete control over me".

Ragnock pressed another button and a will materialised in mid air, snatching it out of the air Harry tried to open it only to find it had shut with a wax seal. "After your parents death Albus had the will sealed as head of the Wizengamot, only you or the minister can break the seal" 'well at least we know what he paid fudge for'.

* * *

"I, Harry James Potter command the will of James Harold Potter and Lily Rose Potter-Evans to be released". The wax seal dissolved and Harry unfurled the will, scanning it quickly he found his worst fears realised.

_I, James Harold Potter and I, Lily Rose Potter-Evans being of sound mind and body do hereby declare all previous will, void._

_Firstly we leave 15,000 Galleons to each Remus Lupin and Sirius black who have been loyal friends, we will miss you, look after Harry._

_We leave 10,000 to Minerva McGonagall for all the help and advice over the years _

_We leave 10,000 to Frank and Alice Longbottom for all the years of support over the years. We also leave a 5,000 trust to Neville Longbottom_

_We leave 5,000 to Alastair Moody for helping with all the training he has given us over the years._

_We leave nothing to Peter Pettigrew as he has betrayed us as secret keeper to Voldermort._

_We leave nothing to Albus Dumbledore as he has not kept us safe, his ability at Legillimency would have allowed him to note that Pettigrew was the traitor so we must assume that he wanted us dead. _

_Care of our son Harry James Potter is to be given to _

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Alice Longbottom _

_Amelia Bones _

_UNDER NO CERCOMSTANCE IS HARRY TO BE PLACED WITH MY SISTER PETUNIA DURSLEY OR HER HUSBAND._

_We leave all remaining money and properties as well as the title as head of the family of Potter to our Son, Harry James Potter._

_Witnesses: Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry was furious, no he was livid. Dumbledore had purposefully put him with the Dursleys even though lily had stated otherwise, condemning him to ten years of hell.

Sirius. Did he know about the will, Lupin did though knowing Dumbledore he had wiped it from his mind or locked it away. The will clearly stated that Sirius wasn't the secret Keeper and this only further cemented the fact the Albus had purposefully sent him to prison. Once he had him out the way he had total control over the boy enabling him to mould him into a weapon.

"I would like to visit my Vault and remove my money from Gringotts" Ragnock blanched at the news "surely Mr Potter your money will be safe here at Gringotts" Harry sadly shock his head

"I wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to pass a law that enabled him to seize his money if I didn't do as he said, if this was the case what would Gringotts do defend one customer and face the threat of war of concede and hand over the money either way it wold cast the bank in a bad light and neither of us would benefit, it is safe for me to remove the money now".

"in that case you may want to know that you are also head of the black family and all its monetary assets minus those in the will, Sirius's will specified that you been allowed access as soon as he died."

Harry nodded happy at the news but he knew he would swoop the fortune for Sirius to be alive and well, "what about getting revenge against Dumbledore" harry asked standing. Ragnock showed his pointed teeth "Don't worry Mr Potter, James Evans is helping us and believe me some of his plans out do themselves."

Ragnock slid of his chair and called Griphook "take Mr Potter to the Potter Family Vault and the Black Vault". Griphook lead Harry through the maze of corridors until the stepped out onto a ledge.

Griphook whistled and a cart came into view, they shot through the darkness until the slowed outside a large doorway with a griffin on the front.

Following instructions from Griphook he placed a palm on the cold stone wincing when the door cut his hand checking his blood. The door swung open and Harry found himself standing in a cavernous room, a pile of gold in the centre. Hangings for swords, paintings lay empty along the wall.

Noticing the trunk at the base of the pile he pulled his wand knowing that underage magic couldn't be detected in Gringotts he banished the gold into the trunk leaving him standing in an empty cavern.

Closing the trunk he examined it closer before starting in shock as he recognised the symbol on the trunk as that of the legendary wizard Merlin's personal symbol. A lightning bolt in the background with a dragon in mid flight and a crossed sword and staff with a circle around the edge, the lightning bolt cutting through at tip and tail. The whole thing was held in a diamond shape, the edges pure gold by the looks.

Playing with the trunk he found he could shrink the trunk to the size of a matchbox and it became a simple necklace. Exiting the now vacant Potter Vault they proceeded to the Black Vault were he repeated the process, it was on one final glance that he caught sight of a half hidden in darkness portrait, the only one that hadn't already been removed and placed in the trunk by the goblins, or so he thought.

Approaching the portrait he was shocked when it spoke "Harry" he instantly recognised it as his godfather though his voice sounded slightly different, lighter. Maybe it was how he sounded before he'd spent over a decade in Azkaban.

"Sirius" Harry asked breathless. "yes its me kiddo know we have to hurry we haven't got long" Confused he asked "what haven't we got long to do" "now listen closely Harry this is important. Over the centuries the Black's have been experimenting with ways to travel between dimensions I am offering you this chance, there is nothing here for you." Sirius finished sadly.

"The trunk was a gift of mine, now the world is called Alagaesia, I know you don't like war and to be the centre of attention so I am giving you this chance, who knows you might find a girl." becoming more serious he continued "harry whatever you chose your parents would have been proud of you, it is my belief that they would have wished for you to live a life of happiness rather than bent on revenge.

Harry was shocked at the offer and at Sirius's statement, one of the few reasons he could think of continuing to fight Voldermort was for his parents but know Sirius had discounted the thought.

"Very well I will go to Alagaesia"

Sirius actually jumped for joy and did a little jig "excellent now stand still."

Sirius began chanting in a language that was foreign to Harry but he felt that it held tremendous power. Reciting the last word a pure beam of magic shot from the painting hitting Harry. His last though before falling unconscious 'I'm going to kill Sirius'.

Harry slowly faded out of view and seconds later a tall man in his forties phased into view "so it begins"


	2. Welcome to Alagaesia

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Alagaesia

Alagaesia, home of the Dragons, elves dwaves and men. For thousands of years the lands of Alagaesia had been peaceful and prosperous until the war of the Dragons and elves for decades the two races fought until a young elf by the name of Eragon found a dragon egg, raising the yound dragon the two travelled the land convincing elves and dragons.

Peace was re-established in the form of the Dragon riders who goverened over Alagaesia for generations, until a young human by the name of Galbatorix lost his dragon. Blaming the dragon Riders he sought revenge and after convincing 12 to join his group they set about destroying the order.

The Dragon riders fought hard but were defeated causing the elves and Dwarves to retreat hiding away in the forest of Du WeldenVarden and Farthern Dur. Men fought back creating the country of Surda but some went further and created the Varden, a group dedicated to bringing down Galbatorix and his tyrant reign.

Eventually one of their spys was able to steal one of the three legendary Dragon Eggs that had survived the purge, a decade later and the egg was making its way back to Du Weldenvarden from Trohjem Capital of the Dwarves.

* * *

Durza stood hidden behind a bush staring intently at the road, sniffing he caught the wisp of an elf "they were correct, spread out kill the to guards" the shade said address 12 urgals, tall creatures with broad shoulders and large muscles, two horns sat atop their heads, the urgals spread out nervously twiddling their weapons or pulling on bow strings.

Durza observed his soldiers "Quiet" he hissed through pointed fangs 'honestly they made more noise than a dragon and beside the plan counted on the element of surprise. Returning his attention to the path his enhanced eye's caught sight of three horses prancing up the path.

A elf sat upon each horse, the front most a tall silver haired elf, helmed carrying a spear. The middle elf was the only woman of the Trio she kept patting the bag round her waist as though she was afraid of losing it. The final elf was unhelmed his golden hair falling over his shoulders he carried a bow almost as long as himself, a quiver of arrows set on one side of the horse.

The first two horses passed several of the Urgals before the wind changed and the horses caught the scent of the hidden Urgals. Cursing Durza raised his had signalling for the urgals to fire, the urgals let loose a torrent of arrows, the first five impacted against the spear-carrying elf who gasped in pain as he was thrown from his steed, hitting the hard ground and remaining unmoved.

The middle elf was luckier as she was able to dodge the lethal projections, bounding of her steed as it was hit by more arrows, ducking and diving she was able to avoid the pursuing arrows and made it into the forest.

The third elf was just as unlucky as the helmed elf and got several arrows into the rib-cage and thighs. Curses flew from Durza's lips as he saw the she-elf flee, ignoring the roaring Urgals he swiftly climbed the hill gazing out over the moor. A flash of movement caught his attention, jumped down he landing in front of the elf, a wave of his hand later and they were both surrounded by a ring of fire.

"give me the eggs"

"never" the elf spat back reaching for the sack at her waist. Pulling the two eggs from the sack she waved her hand over them reciting a sentence in the ancient language, Durza realising what she was doing screamed in fury and sent a ball of magic at her.

It arrived a fraction to late as the eggs vanished milliseconds before she was hit, knocking her unconscious. Screaming in fury Durza released several bolts of magic at the surrounding, blasting rocks and obliterating tree trunk, the urgals who had helped in the ambush were not spared.

Regaining control of his emotions he checked to make sure she didn't have the eggs before carrying her to his nearby horse, climbing up behind her he prodded the horses sides causing it to break into a trot.

* * *

At the same time in another part of Alagaesia a young man was striding carefully through a forest hunting a pack of deer, catching sight of the herd he crouched down knocking one of his arrows to the string. Sighting up the flank of the deer he released the arrow, a flash of light and the smell of burning caused the deer to bolt and the arrow to fly through the air were it had been seconds before, logging in a tree.

As Eragon started forwards to see what the disturbance was the air seemed to stir and a split of gold appeared in the middle of the clearing rapidly expanding, Eragon staggered back in shock and fear, after all many a tell he had been told when he was a child had been about the mystery and horrors of the spine

As the disturbance reached the ground the rift began to flicker more violently before spitting out several objects, the first a battered trunk, second a metal cage containing a snow white bird of some sort, the third a body of a short man, fourth a broom of some sort and fifth and final a trunk of amazing craftsmanship.

The rift calmed before slowly fading disappearing in a burst of compressed wind which blew pleasantly against Eragon ruffling his blond hair.

Cautiously entering the clearing his cautiously was dulled slightly when he caught sight of the man, on closer inspection he appeared to be a young boy of around 14 winters, judging by his height. He was clothed in a type of material that he didn't recognise. Upon his face sat a set of metal frames holding a see-through materail of some sorts, a lightning bolt calved into his forehead.

Shaking the boy he was slightly concerned when their was little response "well what are we going to do with you" Eragon mused to himself. Lifting the boy who was surprisingly light he lay him under the eves of one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, returning twice to the centre of the clearing to collect the assortment of items that were littered throughout the clearing.

Only once he had completed the task did he allow his mind to return to the first disturbance. The ground round the flash of light was burnt a by-product of the flash, in the centre of the burnt ground was a slight indent, two stone laying the indent. The left one was a brilliant sapphire colour with a white vein of sorts criss-crossing the outer shell, the right egg was a deep emerald colour with similar white veins on it.

Carefully picking up the two stone he placed them next to the other assortment of objects before reaching into his pack and withdrawing his tent. Pitching the small one man tent proved to be quite a challenge on the rocky and uneven ground.

Placing his pack in the tent his curiously overrode his tiredness and he returned his attention to the mans belongings. The battered trunk opened without a problem revealing a collection of more of those were material clothes along with an assortment of books, being unable to read they proved to useless and unhelpful to him.

Hoping the second trunk would be of more help he tried opening the lid only to find it shut tight, exaimining the trunk he was surprised and curious when he could find no key-hole 'so whats holding it shut'. His mind buzzing with the nights activities he entered his small canvas tent, laying down his mind slowly drifted of into the land of dreams.

* * *

_Eragon POV_

Eragon awoke next morning to find the sun was shining through the many leaves of the forest, crawling out of the tent it took the prone form of the mystery boy to remember the events of the previous day.

Staggering to his feet he found the boy unmoved from where he had laid him the previous evening, checking the boy he was relieved that the boy was alive but worried that he hadn't moved. Feeling helpless he decided that doing something elevated the feeling slightly, so he set about gathering wood for the fire.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry felt himself returning to the world of the living, the previous 12 hours had been torture far worst than the curituas curse '_well I guess that's what happens when you travel to another world'. _Blearily he opened his eyelids and found himself gazing up at the underside of a tree.

Groaning he rolled over, his muscles screaming in pain stopping sharply when he heard a gasp of surprise.

Eragon turned in surprise when he heard a groan and the sound of movement from the direction of the tree he had laid the stranger under. Turning he saw a pair of bright Emerald Green eye's gazing back at him

the two surveyed each other before Eragon summoned up the courage to speak

"your awake I was get worried"

"how long was I out"

"12 hours, you appeared through a ribbon of light"

Harry noted the boys clothing "oh just what a need a medival Muggle" he mumbled.

Harry turned over raising himself onto all fours swaying before trying to stand only to wobble and fall to the ground his legs not supporting his weight "great this is what dimesion travelling does to you" he admonished

"De-men-sion Travelling" Eragon asked stumbling over the word. Thinking quickly Harry blurted out the first plausible answer the boy would understand "it's what this form of travel is called, its rather painful to" Harry added rubbing the back of his neck.

"were am I anyway" he asked glancing around at the forest "The spine" Eragon answered confused when the boy didn't shuddered at the name, after all everyone knew the name even those who lived in the southern country Surda.

"oh well its...pleasant" Harry mused not noticing the shocked look Eragon shot at him "Pleasant, this mountain range is feared throughout Alagaesia as Galbatorix lost half his army" "Galbatorix, who's he". Eragon's incredulity shot through the roof "Galbatorix is the ruler of the empire, the stories go that he throw over the Dragon Riders and created the Empire"

Harry held his head as he heard the answer "Great just what I need a wannabe Dark Lord, a dragon bound to serve him and an evil empire" Eragon stared at the man, if that sentence had been heard by anyone loyal to the king this boy would have been dead before you could say 'Varden' "Shhh, don't speak like that Galbatorix has a whole army of spy's and if anyone speaks out of line of the king their instantly sentence to death" "What no trail"

"No. now we might as well stay together whilst in the spine as you obviously have no clue about the dangers of the mountain, so make yourself useful and gather firewood". Grumbling Harry headed off into the woodland to find dead wood.

30 minutes later he returned to find Eragon sitting besides a roaring fire, stirring a pot. "Ah you back excellent this should be enough firewood for breakfast, by the way when you came through a variety of other things did to their over their by the tree you slept under", Harry perched up at this and hurried over to the tree.

"Hedwig!!" he exclaimed happily as he stopped the ruffled owl "hello girl" he said opening the cage the snowy owl hopped out settling on his forearm "now that is a handy skill" a voice behind him commented, Eragon had snuck up on them. "their were also these" Eragon said pulling out the trunks and broom "of you go Hedwig" Harry said, the snowy owl took of in to graceful flaps soaring graceful up over the tops of the tree's and out of sight.

"The first Trunk I was easily able to open but the second refused to budge" "you searched through my stuff" Harry asked one eyebrow raised "yes..well....you just appeared and besides I didn't know if their would be something to help you" Eragon said in defence.

Checking his old school trunk he was pleased to see that he had all his clothes plus the marauders map and his fathers old invisibility cloak. Shutting the trunk he turned his attention to the second trunk, marvelling at the craftsmanship displayed he tried opening the trunk only to find in firmly shut.

Harry tried for several minutes,opening the stubborn trunk but eventually had to admit defeat, leaning against the trunk he absent-mindedly tapping the symbol and was dislodged from his sitting position when the trunk shrunk causing him to lose balance, Eragon had been tending to the fire after becoming bored, turned as he heard the platoon of swear-words erupt from Harry as he rigted himself

"where's the trunk" Eragon asked noticing the trunks disappearance

"don't know" Harry grumbled rising and brushing himself off, Eragon stared at him before returning to the fire, not seeing Harry quick a small box off the ground.

"Food's ready" Eragon's said, Eragon split the meat into portions handing half to Harry "we haven't been introduced my names Eragon"

"Harold" Harold replied not wanting to remember his past life filled with abuse, death and betrayal. The meal although small was very fulfilling and 15 minutes later they were striking camp, Harold covertly un-shrunk his trunk strapping his school trunk, Hedwig's Cage and his Firebolt to the outside of the trunk.

Praying he whooped for joy when the Trunk and its extra's shrunk, he knew it would be impractical for more than a few days but for now it would do.

"Ready Eragon asked grabbing his walking stick

"yes" Harold replied checking the trunk was still in his pocket

"well lets before off" Eragon said leading Harold into the heart of the Forest.

* * *

Three days later they arrived back in Eragon's home town of Carvahall, the past three days the two had shared stories of their lives, Harold had carefully answered each question changing it slightly so he didn't give anything away about his home, though he did give some of his adventure.

In return Eragon had told him of his life as a child with no parents and so the two found their first connection. He had also told him vaguely about the history of Alagaesia, myths and Legends, interestingly Harold found that Eragon knew most of the stories from the town story-teller Brom, Harold made a mental note to ask him when he met him.

The two after a quick spat in the butchers with a man named Sloan who had some grievance against Eragon though Harold could not fathom what it was they left the small though charming village and made the last leg back to Eragon's farm where his uncle although Eragon felt as him as 'Father ' and his cousin Roran.

Harold's first view of the farm reminded him of a picture out of one of his old school books on the middle ages. The farm's wall was made out of stone of some sort with wooden beans running through the wall and up the ceiling holding the thatch roofing in place.

Two men stood out the front watching their approach, the one on the right was tall in his 40's with slightly greying hair and a short beard, the one on the left was shorter, bearing a slight resemblance to his father, he like Eragon had brood shoulders no doubt due to his hours worked on the field.

Eragon you back, I see you brought a visitor"

"yes uncle I met him in the spine I was wondering if he could stay with us for a little while

"look I don't want..."

"Nonsense boy your welcome. Now Eragon how was your trip"

"it went well but I still had to buy some meat from Sloan luckily Harold was able to help (thanks to a gold Galleon he had upon his person) I met Horst on the way back and he said the traders may be late this year.

The two talked for another five minutes before Eragon pleaded tiredness and they proceeded indoors, Harold was given a small room, though he didn't mind and after a quick cup of something that tasted something like tee he proceeded to bed.


End file.
